A Few Words with You
|type = Radiant quest |QuestID = Favor013 }} A Few Words with You is a quest available in . It is a radiant quest that requires the Dragonborn to talk to someone for another person about a specific subject. Objectives #Talk to the indebted person about the debtor #Tell the debtor that the indebted person is taken care of Walkthrough After talking to one of the quest givers, agree to help with his or her specific problem. Talk to the target, and persuade, bribe, intimidate, or brawl them to get them to agree with the terms. Return to the quest giver for the reward. The quest giver becomes friendly towards the Dragonborn, which opens up possibilities such as the availability for marriage. Persons involved Carlotta Valentia and Mikael Carlotta Valentia is a food vendor in the Whiterun market who gets a lot of attention from men and claims that half the men in Whiterun have proposed to her. The player may offer to deal with Mikael who she says is the worst and boasts at the Bannered Mare about how he will "Conquer her as a true Nord conquers any harsh beast." Mikael is located in the Bannered Mare performing as a Bard or sleeping. When asked to leave Carlotta Valentia alone he will respond: "Carlotta put you up to this, didn't she. I'm sorry, but that fiery widow is mine. She just doesn't know it yet." Having a Speech skill of 17 or greater will allow the player to successfully persuade or intimidate him. She's not yours. Stop this nonsence. (Persuade) Maybe we can come to an understanding. (Bribe) : ''"I don't think so."}} Leave her alone, or else. (Brawl) :"You know how to throw a punch I'll give you that"'' :You leave Carlotta alone, or this gets worse. "You win. On my honour, Carlotta won't have to worry about me ever again." Fine. Forget I asked. "Already have." After Mikael has been successfully persuaded, bribed, intimidated, or brawled the player can return to Carlotta for a reward where she will say: "Really? You convinced that lute player to stop chasing me? I'd thank the gods but I'll settle for thanking you. Here's some gold for your help." Haran and Ranmir Haran owns The Frozen Hearth inn with her husband Dagur in Winterhold. Ranmir, a frequent patron, is not welcome and Haran may complain to her husband "How long are we going to let Ranmir drink himself into a stupor? When will enough be enough?" If the player talks to Haran about Rnamir, she will say "Ranmir beg a drink from you, yet? That's gold wasted, friend." Although she is sympathetic towards Ranmir she does not want him drinking in the inn without paying back at least some of the money he owes. Ranmir spends all day drinking in the tavern saying "Nothing to do here but drink 'till you forget you got nothing to do." He will be unhappy if asked to pay back his debt saying "Who are you to say what I should do? I'll pay her back when I'm ready." Having a Speech skill of at least 17 will allow the player to successfully persuade or intimidate him into paying back his debt. You owe her gold. Pay it. (Persuade) What if I pay it? (Bribe) : ''"I'm not about to take on debts from some milk drinker I don't know."}} Do it, or things get ugly. (Brawl) :"What was that? Some kind of foreign move?"'' :You ready to pay up now? "You got me, fair and square. Tell Haran I'll pay." Fine. Forget I asked. "That's what I thought." After Ranmir has been successfully persuaded, intimidated, bribed, or brawled the player can return to Haran for a reward where she will say: "He's not a bad man, just bad with his coins and his drink." She will then reward the player with a weapon and a piece of armor. Iddra and Roggi Knot-Beard Iddra is the owner of Braidwood Inn in Kynesgrove. She thinks highly of Roggi Knot-Beard as a storyteller and comments that he can keep everyone's spirits up. Although he owed Iddra money for drinks, she keeps telling him not to worry about it. However, his "stubborn Nord blood" does not allow him to do so and Iddra will eventually tell the player "Damn fool doesn't have the coin to pay me back, so he just beats himself up over it, and then he gets thirsty, and it cycles all over again." If you can talk to Roggi, she would feel better. Roggi is a miner and he can be found inside Braidwood Inn or in the nearby camp. Telling him to forget about the coin he owes will make him angry and say: "What do you think I am, a beggar? My family has always paid back every single coin we owed, going back to Tiber Septim's time." If the player has helped Roggi before by retrieving his ancestral shield, he will agree saying: "I guess if you're telling me to stop worrying about it, maybe I should just let it go. Thank you, friend." Stop being stubborn. Let it go. (Persuade) What if I pay it? (Bribe) : ''"This isn't about me paying Iddra back, this is about me being able to pay her back with my own coin."}} Do I need to beat some sense into you? (Brawl) Fine. Forget I asked. "It's better that way." After Roggi has been successfully persuaded, bribed, intimidated, or brawled, Iddra will say: "Roggi pawned a few things of his back when he still had things to pawn." and will then reward the player with a weapon or piece of armor. Octieve San and Irnskar Ironhand Octieve San is an old warrior living in Solitude, frequently found in The Winking Skeever. San enjoys his life saying: "Being old's not so bad. Daughter keeps me fed, and my working days are done." Talking to him will reveal that he is in debt and will say: "Take my advice. Never gamble. Damn Irnskar has me in debt up to the eyes." The player can offer to help San with his debt and Irnskar will respond when spoken to: "Debts are debts. Either he pays them, or his kind do." The player can proceed to successfully persuade or intimidate Irnskar with a Speech skill of 17 or greater or bribe or brawl him. He's an old man. Let it go. (Persuade) What if I pay it? (Bribe) : ''"Don't think so."}} Lay off the old man. Now. (Brawl) :"Backbiter."'' :Final warning. Leave Octieve alone. "All right. Tell the old man his debts are settled." Fine. Forget I asked. "That's what I thought." After informing Octieve San that his debt has been settled he will provide a one-point boost in Two-Handed and become a marriage candidate. Omluag and Mulush gro-Shugurz Omluag lives in The Warrens and works at the smelter in Markarth. He may also be found in the Silver-Blood Inn. During work he will say: "Can't talk. Mulush will beat me if I stop working." Omluag will also say about Mulush: "He's a damn tyrant. Always being goaded on by the Silver-Bloods to get more work out of us. They pay us next to nothing. We get beaten if we make a mistake, and where are our kind Nord rulers? What are they doing? Typical." Omluag will be surprised if the player offers to help, saying: "You're going to try to talk sense into that Orc? I'll believe it when I see it." Mulush is near his workers during the day, monitoring them. He will ask what your business here is when talked to and respond when asked to take it easy on Omluag by saying: "What? Are you telling me how to treat my workers? Do you have any idea how much metal the Silver-Blood family wants us to smelt?" If the player has a Speech skill of 17 or greater Mulush can be persuaded or intimidated, otherwise he can be bribed or brawled. You're working him to death. Lay off. (Persuade) Maybe we can come to an understanding. (Bribe) : ''"The only thing I understand is you bothering me."}} Then we do this the hard way. (Brawl) :"Damn outsider. Why couldn't you just mind your own business."'' :Leave Omluag alone. This is my final warning. "All right. I'll lay off him. Just leave." Fine. Forget I asked. "Idiot." Upon informing Omluag that Mulush will ease off, he will be excited and offer you a week's worth of his wage as payment, saying: "I don't believe it. Someone sticking up for us." Scouts-Many-Marshes and Torbjorn Shatter-Shield Scouts-Many-Marshes is an Argonian dock worker in Windhelm. He and other Argonians can be seen working around the Windhelm docks and when asked about his trouble he will inform the player that his boss, Torbjorn Shatter-Shield, wants everything for nothing and clings to every septim. Scouts-Many-Marshes will say: "He says an Argonian's labor is only worth a tenth of a 'proper Nord worker.' My people are not slaves!" He will then request that the player talk to Torbjorn to get him to pay the Argonian workers fairer wages. If the player already has a positive disposition with Torbjorn by bringing him an Amulet of Arkay or an alcoholic drink, he will agree with the player without having to be persuaded, bribed, intimidated, or brawled and say: "Well, my friend, if you think those boots need more coin, I'll make it happen. But I'm doing this for you, not them." If the player does not have a positive disposition with Torbjorn, he will refuse saying: "Those boots aren't worth the septims I do pay them. I'm not giving them coin I could give to good, Nord workers." If the player has a Speech skill of 25 or greater, Torbjorn may be persuaded or intimidated, otherwise he can be brawled or bribed. They'll work harder if you pay them more. (Persuade) What if I invest in their future? (Bribe) : ''"What future?"}} Pay them, or things will get ugly. (Brawl) :"Damn boot-lover"'' :Pay those Argonians fairly, or else. "I yield. By the honor of Clan Shatter-Shield, the Argonians will be paid as much as any other worker." Fine. Forget I asked. "That's what I thought." When the player returns to Scouts-Many-Marshes, he will be impressed and provide a reward of either two fortify skill potions or three restoration potions. Journal Trivia *Completing this quest counts towards helping the people of a hold for thane quests. *If the target NPC has a positive disposition with the player, there is no need to persuade or intimidate them. Bugs {| class="wikitable mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" width="100%" data-expandtext="show" data-collapsetext="hide" !Click to see the list of bugs encountered |- | * It is possible the Two-Handed skill point awarded by Octieve San is not given. * Completing, or having this quest in the journal, can prevent Scouts-Many-Marshes from becoming eligible for marriage. **Solution: Marry him before starting the quest. * Irnskar Ironhand may be provided as a quest target even if he is dead. * Scouts-Many-Marshes may no longer be able to be married to the player if the quest has been started or completed. be:На пару словаў de:Auf ein Wort ru:На пару слов Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests Category:Skyrim: Radiant Quests